


不死人偷走了重要的东西

by saintdenun



Category: Dark Souls III
Genre: Ashen One is a cuntboy, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintdenun/pseuds/saintdenun
Relationships: Tsorig/Ashen one
Kudos: 21





	不死人偷走了重要的东西

【黑暗之魂3/卓力格×灰烬】不死人偷走了重要的东西

灰烬走在卡萨斯墓地的石路上，低低哼着他即兴创作出来的没有歌词的小调，骷髅球滚动的声音盖住了歌声，他礼貌地让到一边请它先过，转进相邻的甬道，不出所料地，他看见了篝火。  
这不是他第一次踏上旅程，可能也不是最后一次。要说杀死薪王们是情势所迫，那么在旅程中最开始是为了排解压力，之后却沉沦其中的行为已经变成了他的小小爱好：灰烬靠着篝火旁边的墙，缓慢地褪下半截长裤，他掐着桡骨湿滑的末端，把它从小穴里抽了出来。伴随着肉穴念念不舍的咕啾一声，大堆爱液涌出来，打湿了石砖。他烘干骨头，要在尘土遍布的地上找寻死人被打散了的部分，还得从中挑出一根适合游玩时随身携带的尺寸，可不是一件容易的事情，他掌握了打倒他们的诀窍，也就愈发满不在乎。然而，跟这些拿上一把小锤就能轻松打倒的敌人不同，更大的挑战在后面，他知道猎杀骑士卓力格会在前面那个死胡同里现身，也知道不去捡那个余火就不会招来任何麻烦，但是灰烬有一个隐秘的愿望，所以他把骨头抽了出来，旅途的无聊乏味要短暂地结束了，为了保证胜算，还是不带这个小玩意比较好。  
在等待长裤干燥的间隙里，灰烬又手淫了几次：他的智力不算拔尖，信仰也不甚坚定，厌倦了那些读过并且记忆下来的书籍，既然在知识方面他疲于走得更远，又被传火的命运给束缚了脚步，余下的乐趣就只剩肉欲之欢。这事儿一开始很难讲得通，偷偷摸摸的自慰是私人事件，在传火祭祀场外边被霍克伍德发现了的话，就变成公共事件了。他扶着墓碑，前街舞队员掰开他的屁股，节奏就跟此人本身一样要死不活的，都快把灰烬折磨疯了。于是他告诉霍克伍德灵庙内的盛景，不死队队长一剑扎穿队员的胸膛，把活尸远远甩飞出去，整个不死灵庙就是一个被快死的人，死人以及死人的盔甲淹没的垃圾场，他说，接着，霍克伍德总算肯用些力了，他的腰被男人掐青了，霍克伍德捏着不死人的阴蒂，任他哭喊求饶也没有放过他，他发泄了仇恨，而灰烬的口水和淫水打湿了土地。从此，不死人开始钟情这种被撑开被摩擦被填满甚至是被无情对待的快感，跟投身火焰的感觉类似，这些渴望得到最佳满足的办法不能掺杂怜悯与喜爱，前者惺惺作态，后者含情脉脉，总的说来都会强迫他的大脑思考，而灰烬早就放弃了思考，他一门心思只扑在快乐小洞洞上，能爽就行，不能爽就换一个。这不，他去找卓力格，怀着下流的想法，弹反了单手拿着漫烟特大剑的猎杀骑士，不死人是有备而来，他掏出匕首，瞅准卓力格出手的时机滑步，卓力格吸取了教训，可地方狭窄，他的武器总是当啷砸在墙上，要不就是柱子上，灰烬的小刀在他身上划出了许多口子，入侵者体力逐渐不支，余火的主人游刃有余，只差给他最后一刀。卓力格倒在地上，有些赏识这位不知名的灰烬强者了，他看见灰烬过来，猜他终于准备干脆利落地下手……然而这人好像是个小偷，他拆了卓力格的腿甲，又扒下长裤，卓力格一头雾水，他很想说自己身上没什么值钱物事，而有如杀死我之后我会画符帮助你这样的话对着一个小偷又说不出口。  
“我赢了！”灰烬骄傲地说。  
“是啊。”卓力格干巴巴地回答，“你很强。干嘛不杀了我呢？”  
“干嘛要杀了你呢？”  
“我是来杀你的啊。”  
“这不代表我非杀你不可，不过，你服输了吗？”  
“我心服口服。”卓力格低声说，他实在是困惑，“别脱我的盔甲了，这你不可能带走的。我倒是能把戒指送给你……”  
“谢谢但我不需要这些！”灰烬说，他急急忙忙摘下卓力格的头盔，把原素瓶喂进男人嘴里，这个他垂涎已久的壮汉神色茫然，灰烬满心欢喜，他逆来顺受的样子几乎是惹人怜爱了，接下来，灰烬趴到卓力格的裆部，他脱掉自己的腿甲跟裤子，隔着一层布料舔起了卓力格的阴茎。他尝不到味道，但舌头描绘出了骑士勃起的形状，它的硬度跟大小令不死人心驰神往，一番挑逗过后，他放它弹出来，他握着性器，对准泥泞的穴口缓缓插入，灰烬身子下沉，填满了空虚，他一低头，看见卓力格神情奇异，但暗灵究竟有没有脸红，他看不出来。骑乘的好处在于控制，阴茎精准地摩擦着敏感的肉壁，灰烬小穴酸麻，起落间淫水打湿了他们交合部位的毛发，比起他一路上索然无味的自慰，和人真正的性爱要好太多，让我做你漫烟特大剑的剑鞘，坏掉也没关系，灰烬一面说，一面擦去了滑到下巴的涎水，不死人放肆的叫声响彻墓地，阴茎进出的水声夹杂着卓力格低低的喘息。忽然，灰烬被掀了下来，那个能单手举起特大剑的男人把他按在地上，无法从卓力格的掌控中挣脱出来，他的头边上就是死老鼠的尸体。骑士报复般的用力顶弄碰到了宫颈，灰烬尖叫一声高潮了，他品尝着痉挛的快感，阴道绞紧了，然而卓力格并没有停下，你到底被多少人操过了，毫不理会对方的讨饶，他质问灰烬，刚高潮过的小穴十分敏感，灰烬哭喊挣扎着，先前我行我素的模样荡然无存，所以，当安里循声走来时，她看见的就是这样一幅景象：跟她有过数面之缘的灰烬趴在地上，脸庞布满眼泪和鼻涕，舌头伸出搅在泥水里，他哼哼着，在他身后，强壮的暗灵插进又抽出，凌虐着这只毫无还手之力的猎物。亚斯特拉的安里脸颊发热，她握紧了长剑，问他要不要她帮忙杀死暗灵，尽管看见那把盾一样的厚重大剑，她心里也没有底。可灰烬只是勉力抬起头来，回答说：这是我自找的，与你无关，因为我喜欢肉棒，一直以来都很喜欢，不，是最喜欢，话没说完，他一阵颤抖，好像又高潮了，暗灵抽空对她说，您瞧，这可真是一个当婊子的好料，说真的，他是个没羞没臊的可恶小偷，全是他自找的。安里快步走开了，戴着头盔的她捂不了耳朵，上级骑士竭力想着神明与祷文，尽管如此，还是有什么东西从她干瘪萎缩的身体里流了出来。

Fin


End file.
